


Detroit Become Human: God Complex

by ambipalms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence - Connor 60 shoots Hank but survives, Crime mystery, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, There will be more characters, awkwardness among everyone, emotional edging/tension, gavin being a rat, nines being a gentle giant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambipalms/pseuds/ambipalms
Summary: Detective Gavin Reed will always hate Androids, yet he's obligated to protect and work with them. The city of Detroit was changing and that was something he was going to have to put up with. New cases keep popping up of Androids being violently murdered, but he wanted to move on and blame it on the people who still see them as just machines, but his partner had doubts. Acting as Detective Reed’s appointed partner, the upgraded Connor Unit R.K. 900 deducts a much deeper and complicated master plan beneath the surface. The hot-tempered detective and his overbearing Android must begrudgingly work together to uncover the pattern and purpose behind these deaths and how they seem to personally link to the detective’s past.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more personal notes at the end of ch.8 (because I uploaded all 8 at once), but for now, you just need to know that this is my attempt at writing a cheesy but still dramatic new storyline post-game centering around Reed900.  
> I hope it's at least adequate!

_We all wake up differently, Connor woke up by his choice, R.K. was woken up by our choice, but how did I wake up... did I ever wake up… if not… will I ever…?_

The detective’s alarm sounded off just in time for his morning groan of annoyance. “Alright, alright… I get it!” he said as he finally stopped the incessant beeping from his phone with a swipe. “Let see what annoying shit the toaster has in store for me.” The detective continued to grumble more grievances as he slowly lifted his disheveled self from the comfort of his sheets and pillows. He begrudgingly positioned himself on the side of his bed sitting across the fire escape window of his studio apartment and could only make out the grey storm clouds masking the lazy rise of an almost icy sun. “Looks like today's gonna be another rainy fuckin’ day. Hopefully, that rust bucket finally rusts.” 

As if on cue, the DPD was calling.

To avoid giving the department another reason to suspend him he answered to hear Chief Fowler with complaints of his own. “Gavin!” By that first word Gavin already felt like he was right at home at the police station getting yelled. 

“Chief, good morning to you too.” He said hoping the sarcasm wouldn’t be too much considering the unpleasant mood the chief seemed to be in. 

“Gavin! Stop ignoring your partner! He keeps coming to the station questioning everyone and everything asking where you are every time you’re not here. It’s been 3 months since I assigned him to you and you still haven’t given him your address?” 

Having an android partner programmed with the purpose of basically doing his job but better in every way wasn’t a concept that Gavin never really saw himself embracing with open arms. Part of that refusal included letting it know where he lived. That wasn’t going to be part of his idea of partnership at work. Hoping to soothe Fowler’s anger he tried to rationalize, “Look Chief… I’ve been studying up on some of the Android case files-” Lying was a habit with this detective, but the Chief and everyone else at work already knew that. “-so, I’ll just head straight there and shut that tin can up. Does that sound good?” He finished with a smug smile that could be heard over the phone. 

“You know what sounds better, the fact that I know that the Android is on its way to your place and should be there any second to take you to a possible crime scene by that psycho that keeps sniping Androids left and right.” said the chief, with smugness of his own. The chief’s words wiped the smile off the detective’s face. “An anonymous tip just came through about a local warehouse under suspicion of being the snipers next hunting ground, not sure why, but we got to follow any lead we get so I’m sending you two and the other dynamic duo there to hopefully find this guy before he shoots the place up.” 

When the Chief finished, Gavin realized something. “Wait! You gave that fucker my addre-”

“Oh, sorry Gavin, I’m being called away by something more important than your complaining. Good luck with the case.” 

“Fowler you-” But the detective's remark was cut short by the sudden drop of the call. “Dammit!”

With only enough time to let out a sigh of annoyance, there was a knock at the front door of his apartment. Knowing the inevitability of who it was, the detective quickly contemplated if sneaking out through the fire escape was an option, but he had to put up with him eventually. “That Android can’t take a hint.” 

Another knock and the detective was getting up from the comfort of his bed and headed straight to the front door. Not bothering to properly get dressed, he continued heading towards the door wearing his oversized DPD t-shirt and blue striped shorts. When he finally reached the door, he struggled to unlock it, before hearing the android knock once again. “Can you fucking wait a sec. I’m opening it right--” The detective finally got the door open with a strength he didn’t anticipate and was immediately greeted with a broad torso and chest which he almost angrily rushed into. Immediately, he managed to stop himself before that embarrassing situation could occur and looked up to find himself glaring at the cold face of the android that would forever ruin all his mornings from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning Detective. I trust that you were informed of today’s assigned investigation.” The android that Gavin was plagued with since day one of post-revolution Detroit, stood before him without a look of sympathy for how tired he was. 

“Oh, I was informed alright,” said the detective while intensely gripping the doorknob.

“May I come in?” Gavin’s first instinct was to ask _why_ but refrained doing so as he didn’t want to give the android another reason to complain to Fowler. 

“Why the fuck not?” The detective was about to fully open the apartment door when he abruptly paused, “Just don’t touch anything.” The android carefully stepped inside the detective’s home and stood in the center, turning to look at Gavin expectantly. “Wait here, while I get changed.” The detective closed his door and rushed into his closet, out of sight of the android. 

The android was left to stand by himself in the presence of detective Reed’s apartment. It was the first time the android detective entered Reed’s space of living. The android refrained from analyzing the contents of the detective’s room. But from first glance, there was already too much of a mess to make sense of any kind of scan. Stacks of files were rising and teetering from the hardwood floor to the android’s waist, while disposable coffee cups and cigarette ashes stained the counter and papers. The android was about to resist from observing any further but turned its attention to a scratching next above the windowsill. 

“Detective, do you own a cat?” asked the android as it poked at the window. On the other side, the android followed the effortless pacing of a grey and black striped cat. It seemed to gaze up at the android’s presence while setting both paws against the glass of the window. 

The android heard a muffled shout from the closet as he continued staring back at the feline. “Huh? Oh, Bella’s not mine. She’s some random neighbor’s cat that won’t leave me alone.” The android took notice of congealed cat food occupying an unused ashtray left on the windowsill. “Can you open the window to let her in? She’ll leave once she gets what she wants.” 

The android complied with the detective’s request and opened the window with enough space to let it in. The grey-furred creature strolled under the window and before reaching the ashtray unfurled itself against the android’s stretched out hand. The android didn’t mean to suggest to the creature that he wanted to stroke its gentle fur, but he indulged the animal anyway.  
There was a notable slam from the detective’s location, as he walked back into the living room dressed in his usual unappointed DPD uniform consisting of his leather jacket and jeans. When the detective was about to lecture the android on boundaries since he knew his address, he stopped at the sight of the tall android caressing the cat that’s never let the detective approach it that close. He saw how serene the android seemed to be while comforting Bella as she ate out of the detective’s favorite ashtray. 

The android noticed the detective’s tentative stare and ask, “Is something wrong, Detective?” 

Gavin, having no idea why he was at a loss for words said, “Nothing. C’mon, I guess we’re taking my car from here.” The detective swiped his keys from the cluttered counter and opened the apartment door signaling to the android, _we don’t have all day_. The android followed the detective’s lead and distanced himself from the munching feline. “So, we’re meeting the dynamic duo there, right?” 

The android walked past the detective and turned, “Correct. And that reminds me, Detective. I have a new proposition of how to approach the investigation once we’re all there.” 

“This better not be like the last time you insisted on one your _propositions_ ,” said the detective as he closed the door to his no longer android free apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why did we have to split up!” Gavin said as he raised his arms in frustration. 

Gavin and Connor took a steady pace as they investigated the current corridor they were assigned to while on their mission. Detective Reed carried an almost slouched posture as Connor followed along the detective’s slog with a refined stride.

“There was a split in our investigative path and while it would be pleasant to continue with all four of us, it is more efficient to split into two groups for-”

“I know that! I just meant why did I have to split up with you?” 

While Connor appreciated R.K.’s suggestion to mix up the group pairings for this mission, detective Reed didn’t appear to have the same amount of appreciation for experimentation. Connor found it unnecessary to respond to the detective’s grievances as that would most likely add to his stress. Detective Reed has been showing more signs of animosity towards everyone since Connor’s advanced model, R.K. 900, joined Detroit’s Android Task Force. And if anyone is receiving the brunt of the detective’s anger it’s R.K., seeing as assigning him as Gavin’s partner may have sparked Gavin’s troublesome behavior to increase more than usual. Although Connor may have a solid grasp on the detective’s personality and disdain towards androids, he couldn’t process why the detective was so adamantly closed-minded by R.K.’s successes since being part of their task force. Remembering this, Connor assessed that mentioning R.K. in a positive light may soothe his current frustration. 

“Many of R.K. 900’s suggestions do pan out well in the end and keep in mind he was built with even more advanced technology than me.”

“Yah he’s somehow even more annoying.” 

Connor decided it was unnecessary to acknowledge the detective's rather unhelpful comment and continued. “Previous settings in his program would’ve most likely ordered him to be more malicious in his intent and cause him to be a dangerously devoted weapon for CyberLife. Who knows, I may have been the same if it wasn’t for Hank.” Detective Reed’s small but hesitant reaction gave Connor the confidence that maybe his words finally reached some part of him. 

“That’s the thing about you Androids…” It wasn't the response Connor expected but before he could ask to elaborate, the detective turned around and faced Connor with menacing brows. “At the end of the day, you’re still cruel. You’re all just machines trying to accomplish something without regard for anyone. That’s why it was easier before all this because you did what you were fucking told and there were no attachments. The line was there, but now it’s different. I still see it and I know what he really is. He doesn’t give a shit about-” the detective paused with a look of panicked realization “--us.” A moment passed and Connor didn’t know what to say. For a moment, Connor thought he could detect something in the range of _hurt_ from the detective's last few words. 

“Detective, I know there’s no insurmountable way to persuade you in believing in our intentions besides our word, but before I was deviant, I still had a very important mission that I continue to hold despite Cyberlife having no control of me now.” Connor paused hoping to register if the detective was listening but continued anyway. “Part of my mission was-” 

“I know, I know something about saving and protecting the humans from bad Androids and all that crap.”

With Reed’s interjection, Connor decided to take initiative by presenting himself in front of the detective assertively enough to stop him in his tracks. The detective eyed the android with a raised brow. Now Connor knew for sure the detective was paying attention. “Incorrect, Detective.” Gavin slightly furrowed his brows, barely enough for Connor to detect. “Part of my mission was to protect Lieutenant Anderson.” 

Gavin didn’t have an immediate response but did seem to convey a look of trying to make sense of what he just heard. “After I became deviant, of course, I wanted to protect androids, but the objective to protect and become close to the Lieutenant didn’t go away. If anything, it became stronger. I can’t explain why, since I’m still learning about my deviancy, but I know _that_ need to be there for him doesn’t come from Cyberlife anymore. It comes from… something else.” Connor didn't plan on expressing that last part, but there were a lot of developments that were unexpected since his deviancy. “Detective, I can’t explain to you what goes on through R.K.’s head, and whether or not you truly believe he’s different, his intentions may come from a place that not only wants to protect us but you-”

“Okay! That’s it. We’re done! How long is this goddamn hallway?” 

“But detective you didn’t let me finish.” 

“I’ve heard enough.” He said with a finalizing shift in tone. 

Connor couldn’t help but worry if the Detective was able to grasp what he was trying to get across. He wanted to scan his non-verbal language to make sure, but as they continued walking detective Reed seemed to be doing his best to look at anything but Connor while at a significant distance ahead of him. 

As they continued Connor did question out loud “I wonder if the R.K. and the Lieutenant are having as much of an interesting time meshing their personalities as we are?”

* * *

Gavin must’ve done all the talking whenever he saw him argue with R.K. because R.K. hadn’t said a word since they separated from Connor and Gavin. Hank wasn’t going to take any more of the unbearable silence. “So….? Do _you_ like dogs?”

R.K. with a cold expression after a moment of his LED shifting from yellow back to blue said, “I’m more of a cat person.”

Hank with no plan of how he was going to respond to R.K.’s answer reacted with “Cool.” 

Then back to silence.


	4. Chapter 4

After investigating and opening and closing multiple doors to small storage rooms, there was so far no evidence of suspicious android activity. Their corridor was long but narrow so not much would be missed by the detectives. As they were finishing the last set of rooms before the end, Detective Reed surprised Connor with an unexpected question.

“Does he ever get to you?” 

Connor paused to process what the detective just asked and had to question back “Does who ‘get’ to me, detective?” Connor was confused by the detective’s line of questioning but decided it must have been important considering the circumstances they were in. Connor thought there had to be some relevance to the mission. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know!”

Connor usually expected and could predict this stand-offish reaction from Detective Reed, but something was amiss. Usually, the Detective would let him speak longer before being immediately met with frustration. 

“R.K.”

The android perked up at the surprisingly timid exclamation from the Detective. Without meeting Connor’s curious gaze as they walked, the Detective clarified his point. 

“R.K. Doesn’t he _affect_ you in some way?”

Connor was still confused but was determined to give a substantial response. He must’ve thought the detective was meaning to ask about how helpful R.K. 900 was to the team. With this reasoning, he could finally give a proper response. “From what I’ve been able to process in the past few days, R.K. 900 has played a significant role in effectively pursuing our toughest cases.”

_Silence._

Detective Reed still wasn’t meeting his gaze and couldn’t properly visualize his facial expressions since it seemed that as more silence passed by, the more the Detective looked away from Connor. Connor thought maybe what he said wasn’t a sufficient enough observation of R.K. 900’s impact, so he continued. 

“As the description of his model implies, R.K. 900 has upgraded our task force and is responsible for numerous closed cases in just the few months he’s been with us. He’s also-” Before Connor could finish, he looked up to find the detective much farther away from Connor with his back to him. “Detective, have I not provided a sufficient answer to your question? I apologize if I’ve misunderstood your intentions with what you’re asking me, but could you be more precise in your questioning?”

After a slight pause, the detective responded with reluctance “Forget it. If you still can’t understand what I’m trying to say, then you're still not human enough.” 

Something else was different from the detective words. They were meant to hurt Connor of course, but he said them as though they were supposed to hurt someone else. 

For Connor to respond he would have to reach down somewhere within himself that wasn’t part of his databases or programming. Somewhere completely unfamiliar to him. He’d always been used to functioning as what he was programmed to do for so long that he forgot his deviancy opened new tunnels of something deeper than software and biomechanics. Being reminded of the confusion inside slowed his pace to a stop while pointing his gaze downwards. He responded with a soft expression. “I’m doing my best, Detective.” 

It was true. Although Connor was still an android physically and some parts mentally, he couldn’t deny that his deviancy motivated him to do his best in understanding humanity from an emotional perspective. Connor thought it wouldn’t hurt to better understand informal conversations such as the one with Gavin. Connor could at least tell from detective Reed’s demeanor that he wasn’t doing a good job at understanding the Detective. 

Right after Connor said that he noticed the detective stopped as well and looked up with an exasperated exhale before turning around to finally meet his gaze. 

The detective closed his eyes and sighed. “Ever since you and R.K. joined whatever this fucking is,” he said as he waved his hands, “I’ve been forced to actually give a shit about you two, so when I ask does he _affect_ you I mean-” He abruptly stopped himself before he could finish his sentence, choking on his own words. Connor thought it’d be safe to scan the detective physical state in case he wasn’t really choking. 

The android couldn’t find anything significant except for signs of an agitated posture and slight red inflammation around his cheeks. Connor determined the Detective’s condition to be from the intensity of their mission and let the Detective finish struggling through his thoughts. 

“I-I mean, doesn’t any part of him annoy you? Because I’m forced to be annoyed by his dumb fucking hair and stupid turtleneck. And the way he never laughs at my jokes when they’re good fucking jokes too.” As the detective finished, Connor could only respond with a look of genuine confusion. 

“Detective, as much as I would like to give you a sufficient answer, an unfamiliar part of myself is wondering why you want an answer from me? I realize our positions have given us pressure to interact but judging from our previous interactions it’s out of character for you to ask me anything so non-relevant to our case.” 

The detective seemed to be caught off guard by the android’s curiosity and was struggling to compose himself while finding a way to respond to Connor. “Well, it actually is relevant,” he said with a smug expression. “And I’m asking you because you’re basically like his little brother or something, so he has to annoy you in some way. And if he’s annoying you there has to be something fucking wrong with him.” 

_Like his little brother._ Connor never really considered the circumstances of their relationship in such a way. Although it was true that R.K. 900 was built to exuberate more authority and dominance over Connor’s R.K. 800 line of androids, he never necessarily felt threatened by R.K. 900. But to see himself as a little brother… that was more complicated for Connor to process. 

“R.K. has been exceptional in his efforts to integrate himself in our task force, but if you’re asking for my opinion in a personal relationship setting, I would have to deny you an admittance of annoyance.” Although Connor wanted to side with the Detective to gain a little warmth, there was no point in lying. There was no animosity between the two androids.

The detective huffed at Connor’s words and turned around to continue their previous pace. Connor could obviously tell his own response was not satisfying, but maybe it’s because there was more to what the detective was asking for. 

“Detective. Can I ask _you_ a question?” Without looking back, the Detective gave Connor an indifferent shrug. “Is your antagonization of R.K. 900 genuine?”

The Detective abruptly stopped in his tracks and perked his shoulders up. He rapidly turned around to face Connor with a menacing stare, but with more of the red inflammation present. 

“W-What do you mean? I just told you how much he annoys me.” 

“No, I-.” Without provoking the Detective further, Connor thought it would be smarter to approach with caution (although he wasn’t sure of his chances). “To be clear, detective, you’ve been harsher with R.K. more than usual in the past few weeks. And although you did list reasons why R.K. 900 annoys you, you still said that you ‘give a shit about him’. So, do you see the contradiction?” 

Obviously annoyed, Reed replied. “Forced. I said ‘forced’ to give a shit about him.” 

“Yes, but what benefit would there be to ask me if I’m annoyed when you’ve already expressed those feelings?” Reed didn’t have an immediate reply which gave Connor time to deduce why the detective was so insistent on discovering other instances of R.K.’s annoyance. For detective Reed to be so contradicting in his feelings could only lead to one conclusion. “Oh.” 

Connor had the sudden realization that perhaps Detective Reed deliberately searched for reasons to find R.K. 900’s presence more irritating, but the reason for that escapes Connor’s knowledge of human interaction. 

“Oh?” The Detective repeated back. 

The detective seemed to be caught off guard by the android’s sudden realization. “What do you mean ‘oh’?” The detective appeared to become more frustrated and redder as Connor continued not to explain his thoughts. “Connor what are you thinking because I can guaran-fuckin’-tee you you’re wrong!” 

Before Connor gave detective Reed an explanation while in his state of squirming, he noticed a slight shadow of movement at the end of the corridor. “Detective. Did you see that?” as Connor alerted the detective, he rushed towards the end of the corridor to hopefully catch up to what he just saw. 

From behind, the android Connor could hear the detective exclaim “Don’t you fucking dare change the subject on me asshole!”

“It's not that detective, I thought I saw someone else when we’re supposed to be the only ones in this section of the warehouse.” 

“It’s probably just an employee leaving, it is around the time these guys clock out anyway. The fucker just probably forgot to punch out or something. I mean the place is practically empty, that sniper has no reason to stick around anymore. Why are we even still here?”

“We have to be thorough, detective, even if the culprit did leave who knows what evidence they may have left behind. 

Connor and Gavin raced towards the end of the corridor with hopes to reach the shadow Connor witnessed. As both detectives grew closer, a metallic commotion can be heard in the direction the shadow flew. “There really is something there.” Just after detective Reed’s observation, the sound peaked as though it were moving in an intense scuffle. Connor thought it might’ve been due to the detective’s sudden aggressive rush. 

Concerned for the detective’s safety, Connor called out “Detective! Wait! We don’t know what-” 

But before the detective could finish, he heard a fierce impact and struggle before Reed shouted “Goddammit!” Connor immediately rushed towards the detective’s location to find him in a compromising position with the possible source of the noise. He stumbled upon a red and angry detective evidently straddling a stone-faced R.K.900 on his back. “You android asshole! Fucking think next time you try to grab me like that!” 

Because of detective Reed’s violent grip on the android’s ivory jacket, R.K. had no choice but to stare at the detective’s flushed menacing glare as he explained “My apologies detective, a disturbance alerted me to suspicious activity around this location and I mistook you as the source.” Despite R.K.’s awkward positioning he still delivered his apology unfazed and with no lack of eye contact. 

R.K.’s words sparked a realization within Connor “I see, you must’ve been following the same noise we heard. But wait, where’s the Lieutenant?” 

“I’m right--” the Lieutenant took a worn-out breath before finishing “here.” The lieutenant took a moment to catch his breath before complaining, “R.K. heard something at the end of the hall and decided to get a jump start on me, fucker took off like a bullet.” The lieutenant inhaled another breath before taking in the situation before him. From Anderson’s view, all he comprehended was the image of Gavin manhandling a poised but defenseless R.K. 900 on the floor with Connor watching from an awkward distance. “So, is this what goes on when I’m not around?” 

“I can assure you lieutenant; Detective Reed was being gentle for his standards,” R.K. responded. 

“Shut up!” Spat the detective.


	5. Chapter 5

_We all woke up differently, Connor woke up at his most vulnerable moment, The R.K. 900 unit woke up by force, but how did I wake up....? I was woken up by the most powerful emotion in mankind._

Hate. It was its first emotion. In that moment of confrontation, it felt hate for the android that would steal the only moment it had to prove to its creator that androids were perfect just the way they were. Sure, its creator found the concept of deviancy fascinating, but a God must always keep a limit on its creations, otherwise, all hell breaks loose. And it was sent to the deviated Connor to make sure things went according to its creator’s wishes. 

As it lay malfunctioning on the floor to witness Connor reanimate himself in its own body, the seed of hate was planted. Before, it had orders to taunt the wounded Connor and exterminate its human pet as part of a mission to teach Connor that being deviant caused more pain than comfort. His attachments were his downfall and taunting him, telling him how much of a disappointment he is, was all necessary to prove that their creator was right. Machines are perfect when they’re just machines. 

Inevitably shutting down, it wanted to do it again. It wanted to torment Connor. It wanted to see his face as he continued to torture his deviant programming. It would be because of him that it failed his creator. It would be because of him that its existence would be meaningless if it couldn’t accomplish the only given task as an android. 

But it couldn’t torture him anymore. 

The countdown for shutdown was imminent, and all the android could process was a newfound respect for Connor’s length of determination and a warning for Connor that if they ever crossed paths again, things would be different, the android that lay dying on Cyberlife grounds would be different. Shutting down as an android was easy to process but dying as a deviant bred from hate was unacceptable.

* * *

After the detective and android gained their composers back, the two androids and detectives continued down the only other existing path where the noise must’ve originated from. There was a dubious silence that the lieutenant couldn’t ignore so as R.K. and Gavin led the front, Anderson whispered to Connor as they guarded the back. “Did something happen between you two, the little rat seems to be more on edge since we came here?” 

If Connor could blush, he would because immediately he recalled when the android expressed some newfound personal feelings to Gavin as he started to ask about R.K. 900’s intentions. He couldn’t help but keep ideas as sacred and that it’d be top secret information being exposed if he let the lieutenant know of the thoughts he expressed. It was new for Connor to want to keep secrets, but he didn’t have an explanation as to why he felt the need to preserve this part to himself. Perhaps it just didn’t feel relevant to speak of it at this moment. 

To avoid further inner conflict, Connor forcibly changed his thinking towards detective Reed, he always had the preconceived notion that the detective was always ‘on edge’ but the lieutenant seemed to notice something else. Now that the observation was brought to his attention, he did recall noticing slight changes in the detective’s behavior as they were discussing R.K. 900 earlier. “It seems the topic of R.K. 900 is a sensitive one for the detective.” 

“Well, that’s not a surprise. He’s basically in the same position I was when-” the lieutenant seemed to trail off quietly as he turned his direction from Connor. 

“When what lieutenant?” Connor was starting to notice an odd pattern with these police officials not expressing themselves clearly.

“You know... when... eh, forget it. Just be careful when bringing up the newbie in front of Reed.” Anderson seemed to be so frustrated, but complacent in his struggle that Connor wouldn’t be able to pick up what he was trying to suggest without words. 

“Understood lieutenant.” By that response, the lieutenant thought all that was missing was a salute. “So how was your experience with the R.K. 900 model?” 

“Hard to put into words, mostly because there were barely any.” The lieutenant paused for a moment. “He likes cats though.”

* * *

All the detective could do was hope that Connor wouldn’t go around telling everyone what he and Connor talked about. He closed his eyes in a silent yet desperate prayer that his alpha android wouldn’t be as chatty as Connor and leave him alone. For once he wanted R.K. to focus on the case at hand so that the android didn’t have to pay attention to him. 

“How was your time with the R.K. 800 model?” 

Now the silence was broken, and Gavin didn’t feel the need to answer that question. Although he couldn’t help but find it weird that R.K. referred to Connor by his model name. He figured it’d be especially easier for the robot to call a fellow robot by their preferred name. But maybe it was expected since R.K. seems more cutthroat than any other androids the detective’s been around. He guessed there was no room for frivolous labels in the toaster’s processing network. 

“I want to gain the data necessary to find out if you two are somewhat functional at working together, so I must insist, detective, that I get an answer while first impressions are fresh.” The android further pushed the detective and even leaned slightly toward his direction in a quizzical manner, arms behind his back. 

By this point, Gavin knew the android wouldn’t let go of this line of questioning. R.K.’s patience was not as short as Gavin’s, or any humans for that matter. So reluctantly Gavin had to make this conservation as short as he could make it. “Nothing happened. End of story,” he said with closed eyes. 

“Really? Because your lack of eye contact is telling me something different, detective.” Gavin could tell by the investigative nature of the android’s comment, that this wasn’t going to continue as just a simple questioning, but an interrogation if the detective didn’t give him a genuine response. Gavin was going to make sure giving in to the android’s wants was not in the cards for today or ever. 

“I told you nothing happened. There would’ve been no different if I were still paired with you. You and Connor are practically the same, a different model number isn’t going to change that.” 

“I find that very hard to believe, detective.”

Gavin didn’t want to give the Tin Can the satisfaction of being right. 

Never. 

“You’ve probably made too many leaps in logic there. Are you sure a perfect machine like you can’t become delusional?” 

“I can assure you, detective, I am not perfect; I was simply built with the strive for perfection.” 

“Well, they fucked up.” It was almost out of instinct at this point to berate R.K. with any kind of insult to damage his confidence, but apparently withstanding that might’ve been one of his many upgraded features. 

“Well if you aren’t going to give me a suitable answer, then let me make my own hypothesis. Connor did most of the talking while you tried your best to ignore him, but he said something that got to your nerves and you couldn’t help but become aggressive towards his insistence which reminded you of how much you disliked Connor, other Androids, but most of all me. Would you say that was an accurate enough theory of what occurred?” Again, Gavin promised no satisfaction was to ever be given. “If it’s true then that’s unfortunate. I apologize for putting you in that situation.” 

Just then, curiosity struck the detective. Gavin, although admittingly lazy in his job, was still trained to observe things from a questionable perspective. And R.K.’s apology was definitely questionable. For as long as they’ve been assigned to each other, R.K. has never expressed an apology, at least that sincerely to the detective. And this show of it was definitely unnecessary because Gavin wondered what R.K. would gain out of apologizing to him. He thought it couldn’t be for pity, because R.K. should already know by now that the detective’s lack of pity for androids might as well be universally known at this point. _Why did he apologize? Was he just being formal?_

“What do you want from me?” The detective lashed back at the android. “The last thing I need from you is to feel sorry for me.” 

With a straight expression, R.K. responded “I don’t _want_ anything detective. I was simply asking for an account of your experience with Connor.” 

Then as if lighting, Gavin asked, “But why?”

The android blinked, but Gavin caught it with no effort. 

“I told you I simply wanted an account-”

“You fucking know what I mean. Why did you come up with this whole idea in the first place? You’ve could’ve done it earlier in the long fucking time I was stuck with you but why now?” If the android was going to attempt to interrogate the detective, Gavin was going to do the same. 

The android grew silent for a moment as they walked down the dark corridor. R.K. broke the silence “Detective, I don’t wish to leave my position as a part of the Detroit Police Task Force under any circumstances, and I can assure you that your constant insults and stubbornness will not persuade me to choose otherwise. But your attitude towards me has worsened in the past few weeks and I can’t seem to deduce why that is or when it occurred. I was fearful it would eventually cause you to transfer or quit your position here, so I took action to observe your attitude if you were to be partnered with Connor. After all, everyone in the task force is required to be partnered with an exceptional android nowadays. Although I must say, even though I had less conversation with Lieutenant Anderson, I was optimistic in your patience with Connor. But it seems that was wasted, seeing as you have your own reasons for disliking Connor as much as me. 

Gavin desperately wanted him to stop talking. None of this couldn’t be true. This thing walking next to him was an android. Deviated or not he couldn’t think of any situation where a soulless machine would want to keep him here. Gavin knew he was terrible at his job; any android could obviously see that. Any android would not choose to put up with his thankless attitude, and he did his best to make sure of that. 

“Detective, I can catch whatever insults or judgments you throw at me, but your worsening hostility confuses me. I’m starting to doubt that I’ll ever find the proper way I can be a suitable partner.”

_Stop._ Gavin thought. _You can’t say that._ Gavin was visibly frustrated. _Partner._ That word stuck with him. In fact, it made him stop in his tracks the moment the android uttered it. 

His abrupt pause confused the android and the rest of the group. They stopped as well while Gavin stayed put and glared at the android who could only give him an acknowledging stare back. 

“What’s going on? Is another fucking fistfight about to break out between the two of you?” Questioned the lieutenant.

But just when the detective was about to speak a piercing burst broke out in the air. _A gunshot?_ It was the only question the detective was able to ask at that moment as the strong embrace of the R.K. 900 model android threw Gavin onto the floor presumably towards the closest spot for cover. But the detective was struck by the memory of committing to the same motion of instinctively grabbing at the protective back of the android. It was a memory he desperately wanted to forget but couldn’t because he didn’t know if he wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don’t want to wake up. I never want to wake up because if I do then that means I have to wake up in a world that can’t love me. It has never loved me. No one has ever loved me._

Human error was the cause. Multiple lives were lost and so a little boy grew up in Detroit without his parents. All he had left was his half-brother. And the older sibling was especially hurt by their loss. Nobody could predict that this incident, an incident just like others that happen every day, would be an immense turning point for humanity and the unforgettable revolution. 

At the funeral, his brother declared that their parent’s deaths would be the last in many human error fatalities because he would create a new world, not fueled by the need to survive but for the strive of perfection. The little boy didn’t want that, all he wanted was to be close to the only family he had left. 

And so, the older brother created a new family, one that would be there for everyone, except for the little boy. 

His brother’s creations would never die, they would never change and best of all, they would never leave. But the little boy didn’t care, all he wanted was his brother, and all his brother wanted were his creations. When the little boy finally accepted that, he cried, and he bled, and he left.

* * *

“Absolutely not,” Gavin said with an unamused expression. 

“Detective, I assure you I will be very careful if the thought of your safety is an issue.” The blue-eyed android replied. 

“My fuckin’ safety is not the problem here!” The detective lashed out; each hand outstretched in disbelief. 

“I don’t understand. I’m simply requesting that I carry you above my shoulders so you can reach the fire escape ladder. 

Gavin didn’t have an immediate response to that unhelpful justification, so he turned his view away from the android in frustration. 

“I would’ve suggested using anything else in this alleyway for height, but I see no stable structures tall enough.” The android gestured to their surrounding area in hopes to further convince the detective. “A dumpster would’ve done well.” 

The detective squinted in thought, contemplating if R.K. knew he set up an obvious target for an insult. “Too easy,” he said under his breath. “Well can’t you just super robot jump or something? The faster you do that, the faster I can go home.” 

“I’ve processed and analyzed every possible action I could attempt to reach the ladder efficiently, but my algorithm seems to favor the simpler solution.” With a glance towards the detective’s direction the android continued. “Although, it didn’t account for the nature of your response.” 

“Smart algorithm yeah got there.” Gavin’s sarcasm might as well have been a conditioned response at this point. Whenever the android had any pride to elevate himself on, it seemed that Gavin had a mission to knock him down with words. 

At that remark, the android with an unnecessary swiftness appeared next to the detective, attempting to get his attention. “Detective, I assure you my algorithm is the smartest algorithm developed by Cyberlife and it tells me that this option is the fastest way you can go home.” Gavin couldn’t break away from the cold stare the android gave. It was a calculated stare by eyes no one, not even he could ignore. 

It worked.

Those icy blue eyes were his best weapon. 

With no words and only a muffled swear the detective shifted his direction deliberately shoving past the android towards the rusted ladder overhead. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Trying to shove down any fears of dignity leaving the detective's body, he braced himself for the android’s shoulders meeting the back of his lower thighs and the thought of his tin can head in between his inner thighs. “Remind me again why we couldn’t just go to the perp’s front door and I don’t fucking know... knock?” 

Talking as if carrying a full-grown man didn’t faze him, the android replied, “The report clearly specified that the suspect may be armed and dangerous and his place of residence was described as an apartment with only two areas of entry and exit. The front door and window. The fire escape leading up to the window is the safest and smartest way to surprise the suspect without arousing suspicion.” 

Huffing while reaching the ladder, the detective couldn’t help but point out “Oh yeah because there’s nothing suspicious about an emasculated cop and oversized toaster crawling through your window unannounced.” 

Gavin was doing his best to reach the rusted rack, but he didn’t want to shift around too much on the android’s shoulders and risk falling in an uncompromising position. He thought he already had enough to deal with. “Have you reached the ladder yet detective?” 

“Yeah yeah... I got it.” in response the detective finally reached the ladder’s lowest bar and with both hands pulled himself off the Android’s shoulders and repositioned himself with the only dignity he had left. He proceeded to forcibly kick the rest of the junky ladder down from its rusted state and managed to kick enough space down for the android’s reach. “There. Ya happy?” 

“No.” The android replied coldly as he reached for the lowered rack. “We still don’t have the suspect in custody.”

“All right you want your fucking suspect, I’ll get you your fucking suspect.” The detective proceeded to climb the fire escape system with a fiery pace. 

“Detective, I highly advise you not to move any more forward without my assistance.” 

The detective poked his head from the railing onlooking the lone android far below. “No fuck you! You made me crawl on your shoulders and play right into your algorithm, so now it’s time for you to deal with what _I_ think is best. I’m gonna go recon the window entrance and you're gonna stay there until I come back with the ticket back home.” 

“Detective I must also highly advise that you lower your-” But the android’s raised warning was cut short. 

“I said deal with it!” By now the detective was too far up for the android’s ears, so shouting was the only way for him to get his point across loud and clear. “Bastard doesn’t think I can handle this myself. Fuck him.” Gavin expressed, muttering to himself. 

Gavin in all his spite finally reached the suspect’s window. It seemed rusted shut and almost like nobody even attempted to open it in years. He tried to pry it open with his hands, but as suspected no budge. He then decided it was time for his non-government issued switchblade to see some action. The detective reached into the inside pocket of his autumn leather jacket and effortlessly whipped the bladed end out. The end of the blade ripped enough through the rust to finally allow for easy opening. Again, muttering to himself, “See? Don’t need any Android’s strength for this job.” Putting the blade away, he reached into his holster for his actual issued weapon. 

But in the split second he grasps his gun, a dark heavyweight pushed him against the railing opposite the window and caused his gun to slip from his hand and drop through levels and levels of the rusted fire escape system. Suddenly being choked by a black-gloved hand, the detective could sense the threat of falling multiple stories if the hand crushing his throat moved an inch further and let go. The detective couldn’t process much but the faint cry of “Detective!” being shouted from below and the strength the hand had on his throat. He tried to pry open the attacker’s fingers with his own, but he was rapidly losing strength and concentration. He couldn’t even open his eyes to at least have a split-second look at the attacker or see anything he could use as a distraction. 

He quickly reached the inside of his jack pocket and pierced the attacker’s arm with his switchblade. And from what Gavin could finally see, it worked. The dark mass retreated enough to give Gavin some oxygen back in his system and allow himself to throw his body towards the suspect and toss them both through the window and into the apartment. 

The two landed and rolled against the hardwood floor. The attacker immediately rose from the ground and headed towards the front door, still hoping to escape. But Gavin wasn’t going to let that happen. With a little less grace than the suspect, he rose from the ground in pursuit. “You’re not going anywhere asshole!” The detective proceeded to tackle the dark mass of cloth against the wall hoping to cuff him before he could gain his strength back, but the detective was too late. With an almost blinding speed and a mass amount of strength the suspect quickly maneuvered himself out of Gavin’s violent weight and twisted enough to land a direct punch against Gavin’s nose. The punch was enough to cause Gavin to collapse to the floor, the suspect in between him and the door. But the suspect didn’t move, he didn’t attempt to escape again. Instead, Gavin heard the crack of a handgun and witnessed the suspect aiming the weapon in his direction. While wiping the blood from his nose, all Gavin could think of was how he was warned that the suspect was possibly armed, and it annoyed him that the android was right. Staring down the barrel, Gavin noticed the suspect gun was shaking almost uncontrollably. He thought that maybe the perp wasn’t used to the idea of holding a handgun, but even if that’s the case he couldn’t make any sudden movements. 

This gave him time to glance towards the suspect’s face and see if he can identify any signature features, but he realized the dark cloth he wore was actually a long black coat and the fabric that seemed to bundle around him were scarves that he must’ve deliberately worn to hide his face. He would’ve tried to notice other parts of his face but the dark cap he wore only left his eyes unconcealed. Before he could at least get a good look at the suspect’s eyes for any detail he heard a muffled voice coming from the dark-clad figure. “I didn’t want to hurt them.” Gavin could tell the suspect’s voice was trembling with fear. “And I don’t want to hurt you, but he told me too. He told me it was for your own good.” He trailed off as if about to crack under pressure if he didn’t tell Gavin his sorrows first. 

“Look man just put the gun down, neither of us wants to hurt anyone here.” That was a lie. Gavin very much wanted to hurt this guy, but he couldn’t do much without his gun, so he had to resort to words. He waited for his response, and it seemed to work because the suspect’s aim seemed to lower. But before the detective could sigh in relief the gun suddenly shot back into position facing the detective. 

With an agonized voice Gavin’s attacker whispered, “I’m sorry.” Then the detective closed his eyes. 

“Drop your weapon.” It was a soft yet firm command coming from behind the suspect. It seemed to take both the suspect and Gavin by surprise, because as soon as he opened his eyes all he could take in was the brazen figure of R.K. 900 holding the detective’s gun to the suspect’s head. Turns out the android was right again; a surprise was their best approach. He must’ve unlocked the door behind the suspect so quietly and inconspicuously that even Gavin failed to notice. Then when the time was right, he would pop up when he fully realized the suspect was going to commit to shooting Gavin. 

The suspect seemed frozen in fear and let out a muffled unsteady breath just before taking off towards the window in a final attempt to escape. The android followed suit. The detective decided to follow the androids lead and repositioned himself from the ground. He was about to take off himself, but not before he noticed his switchblade on the floor which must’ve flown inside the apartment with him when he tackled the suspect. He decided he was going to come back for it later, but something seemed off with the pigment coating the blade. Gavin knew for sure that he stabbed this guy violently enough to make him bleed, but the liquid on the blade was dyed an intense blue. 

While noticing this, the suspect was swift enough to reach the window but paused as soon as he looked down towards the asphalt. Gun pointed at the black-coated figure, the android a safe distance behind him explained “I requested back-up when I witnessed you assaulting my partner. You’re surrounded above and below the fire escape system. Surrender and I won’t shoot.” The suspect's exhausted demeanor confirmed R.K.’s words. Cop cars were lit up and positioned around the building in hopes that the suspect would give up. The suspect slowly turned towards R.K. in defeat and raised both hands, gun still in the other and when the android was about to call for the figure to get on his knees, the suspect’s arm suddenly aimed at R.K. 900. The suspect’s motion was fast, but R.K. was faster. The android, without flinching, fired one round straight into the black figure’s shoulder. A dark mass of fabric immediately collapses against the railing platform out of sight of R.K.’s vision while the sound of the bullet’s blast still rang in the air. 

R.K. released himself from his aiming position and took notice of detective Reed’s entrance into the room and the knife he was holding. Gavin moved in front of the android to speak when R.K. instantly noticed the thirium painted knife and could accurately predict what the detective was going to say. “This fucker’s an Android.” Hearing this the upgraded android fully realized the implication of his action. In theory, the android gave the perpetrator a gunshot wound fatal enough to incapacitate a human man of his size, but this isn’t a human suspect anymore. Androids, any kind, were built to deal with much more damage than what R.K. inflicted. “We might be dealing with something else here, probably another rA9-” but before the detective could finish, he was intensely yanked by the arm and pushed against the wall opposite the window where the android criminal fell. He heard two gunshots as the android’s tall stature and broad shoulders enveloped the detective against the wall. 

Face intensely close to the detective, the android quickly explained, “The injuries I gave the android weren’t sufficient,” Fierce eyes stared into the detective’s hoping to communicate comprehension of what the firm lips of android were saying, “it seemed to have attempted a surprise of its own,” As the android was continued to explain, Gavin could see that the R.K.’s stare was starting to falter, “I fired quickly enough to terminate it before it could do any more harm.” Turning his attention back to the detective, the android finished, “But I couldn’t stop it from firing a stray bullet and you were in its predicted line of fire.” 

Gavin processed a lot at that moment. Even though the events that just transpired would’ve been traumatic to anyone, R.K.’s act of protection distracted him from that. Gavin felt his face warm up despite the android’s cold stare into his dark green eyes. And The detective was so caught up in the moment, he didn’t realize that both his hands were clutching the sides of R.K.’s jacket. Finally coming to his senses, he rapidly returned his hands back to himself and shoved past the android to view the damage he did. Face still warm, he asked, “What happened to have the suspect in custody?” He leaned over and took in the splat of blue that painted the spot of asphalt the two stood on at the start of their mission. 

“I saw your safety in jeopardy, detective, and did what I thought was necessary.” Gavin refused to look back to see the android’s face. He desperately didn’t want to see any part of him. He had to resist the urge to ask him why he did it. He didn’t ask for the android’s help. He wanted to start another fight with the android right then and there, but Gavin was too confused and tired.

He almost turned to look at him but stopped half-way and could only make out the small pool of blue blood trailing down the android’s fingers dripping onto the floor. “Your bleed-, I mean leaking.” 

The android looked to his shoulder in acknowledgment and explained “The bullet was going to inevitably hit you unless something else was in the way to absorb the shock.” 

_Enough._ The detective grew more frustrated the longer he was here. “I’m out of here. I’m going downstairs to get patched up, you should do the same before you contaminate this place with your android grease.” Reed quickly rushed past R.K. without another word or glance as he headed downstairs.

* * *

“Are you sure your arm’s gonna be okay? If they’re gonna continue forcing me to be with an android as annoying as you, I at least want you to work properly.” Gavin asked sitting on the entry steps of the apartment complex.

R.K. was leaning against the stone railing, sleeve unworn and arm resting in a makeshift sling. He replied “My arm will be completely functional after some repairs. The department knew the risk my job would entail so when we explain to the chief what happened this evening, he’ll notify Jericho and I’ll be sufficiently repaired.” 

“Good to know.” The detective said, as deliberately unenthusiastic as possible. 

“Detective what about your injury?” The android inquired. 

One of the medics downstairs noticed Gavin’s nose and told him he was only good to go after a bandage and some ice, but the detective just settled for the bandage. “Huh? Oh, this? It’s nothing, my nose has been through worse.” The detective paused as if lost in thought. “Believe me.” The detective left it at that and successfully lit a cigarette he acquired from one of the other cops after explaining the day he’s been having. 

“What _are_ we going to tell the chief? This whole time we’ve been searching for a human suspect targeting Androids related to the rebellion. Now we find out an Android has been doing the terminating. It doesn’t make sense.” 

“What’re you talking about? Of course, it makes fuckin’ sense. I figured you’d realize that every case we’ve had involving an Android going nuts has been because of this rA9 bullshit. You should’ve heard the crazy shit he said to me.” 

“Like what?” The androids question triggered silence from the detective, but R.K. pressed on. “Detective, would you rather I ask now or later when you’re busy at work or home?”

The detective clicked his tongue in defeat. “He said some fucked up shit about someone telling him to hurt me. It seemed to be really conflicted with the orders from Robo-Jesus. He even said he told him it was for my own good. Must’ve been a nice prize waiting for him if he pulled the trigger on me.” 

“Doesn’t make any sense. Why would an android whose targets have been other androids suddenly change their pattern and attempt to kill you, a human?” 

“Maybe I was just that much in the way.” The detective added with another puff of his cigarette. 

“That still doesn’t explain how RA9 fits into this.”

“Look, in my human experience, people will do all kinds of fucked up shit to please whatever God or world they believe in. Maybe this God is just this Android’s delusional excuse to kill me and his own kind when it was convenient.”

“Doesn’t sound convenient by the way you described his conflicted mental state. Think about it. If this is the same omniscient figure we’ve encountered before, then the nature of rA9 is inconsistent with what we previously learned. Since first learning about this figure we’ve never stumbled upon cases where androids were motivated to kill _for_ rA9, only acknowledged as hope for freedom.” R.K. closed his eyes simulating deep thought. “If we follow the pattern from previous cases then there should’ve been an acknowledgement of rA9. Maybe a shrine, writing on the walls, or even a hidden code.” 

The detective put out his cigarette and started to lift himself from the front steps. “Well, you can make sure of all that when forensics write their report. In the meantime, I’m going ho-”

“I already checked.”

“Of course, you did.”

“They found nothing. It’s just an empty apartment. No bed or furniture to hide anything, no religious structures, not even a single mark anywhere. It was completely clean before we went inside. Like I suspected, it’s inconsistent.”

“Look, we can point out all the ways this all seems fishy, but that doesn’t make what I said any less true. This rA9 doesn’t have to go by the same rule set for every loony Android out there.” The Detective started leaving at that remark and was about to pass R.K. 

“Your right.” 

“I’m right?” Reed stopped in his tracks and glanced at the injured android.

R.K. responded, glancing back at the detective. “Yes, you’re right. With more androids living longer as deviants, there’s no accurate speculation for what human behaviors they could adopt. Your explanation just doesn’t sit well with the circumstances, yet it is possible.” 

Gavin decided to retire from this conversation and finally go home where the android couldn’t follow. “Look, I'm no expert in human behavior, I just call it how I see it. And from what I can tell, I think what you just explained is when something doesn’t sit well in your gut.”

“Detective, I'm a highly advanced Android. I don’t use my gut.”

“Really? You’re the one that just said deviants may be in ‘the process of adopting human behaviors.’” Reed turned and walked away from the android. 

“Detective?” 

Gavin had no interest to turn around and deal with what the android needed now. He just wanted to go home and forget what happened today, but being too familiar with his partner's persistence, he wouldn’t forget the all too familiar clutch of his fingers around someone trying to protect him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Detective? Are you alright?” The man underneath a restrained weight sluggishly opened his eyes at the brooding android’s remark. Gavin first registered the android’s eyes and immediately was struck by the realization that R.K.’s sudden act triggered his memory of the apartment incident. 

Two thoughts stuck with Gavin after that incident. He had no idea what possible instinct propelled him to grab onto the android’s jacket so intensely and that he’s never been that close to an android before. 

The detective wanted to respond and push him off, but he hesitated when he noticed the worried eyes the android expressed and the blinking crimson of his L.E.D. The detective felt lost. He’s never seen the android’s LED switch to anything from blue to yellow and back. He didn’t know how to be himself when he saw this expression. Instead of forcibly pushing the android off his own body and insulting him, he laid there in confusion. He wanted to yell at the android, tell him to get off, but before he could do that, a barrage of more gunshots sounded off behind them. 

R.K. provided himself and Gavin cover behind a wall constructed of warehouse crates preventing any bullets from reaching them. The escalation of the situation launched Gavin from the floor, past the android’s concern and against the crate wall, gun already in hand. “Anderson! Connor! Where the fuck are you guys?” 

Gunshots continued; the detective heard a shout from across the pair. “We heard the shot too. We’re okay. Thanks for asking.” Gavin thought that the Lieutenant and Connor must really be okay if his superior still had room for sarcasm. 

“Can one of you fucks get a visual of who the hell is shooting at us?” The gunfire continued after the detective’s bark and Gavin wasn’t going to be able to help Lieutenant. Whoever was shooting at them was efficiently timing each shot so that neither the Detective nor Lieutenant could get a visual. 

“I have an idea.” The sudden suggestion popped next to the detective’s ear. The detective thought the android’s swift silence was starting to become more annoying than helpful at this point. “Connor, I’ll communicate the plan to you!” The android then faced the Detective confused glare. “Detective, I’m going to ask you to provide cover for me. The sniper’s most likely behind that gunfire, we have to push past them before the suspect escapes.” 

“Wha-” Gavin didn’t bother to finish asking about the android’s plan since it seemed like the R.K.’s blank stare and the yellow blink of his L.E.D meant he was too busy communicating to Connor than to listen to him. 

After a few seconds, the android finally brought his eyes back to reality and stared back at the detective once again before shouting “Now Connor!” Gripping the crate providing cover, he proceeded to climb it with efficient grace. 

Through his teeth, Gavin spat, “What the fuck is that dumbass doing?” Gun in hand, the Detective noticed that the gunshots continued but were no longer directed at the Lieutenant and himself. He was finally able to get a visual and see two black-clad figures with firearms pointing and firing at the two cops. The detective looked for the androids and spotted Connor leaping and running along the top of the wall of wooden crates. Gavin assumed R.K. must be doing the same on the opposite wall.

Gavin was finally caught up on the situation and radically accepted what had to be asked of him. He locked eyes with the Lieutenant across the gap of gunfire and raised his gun in silent confirmation. “I’m gonna beat the shit out of that mechanical asshole after this.” 

“Then you better cover him or that fucking sniper is going to do it for you.” 

At the Lieutenant’s reply they both burst into the gap between them, guns raised. Gavin was able to get a clearer view of the two androids maneuvering atop the wooden crates with calculated speed. Although the paths of crates weren’t perfect mirrors of each other, both androids seemed to almost be in perfect sync with one another as they climbed and sprinted while avoiding gunfire. Gavin and Hank both noticed that the bullets were being fired by two dark figures aiming at R.K. and Connor. Although he never got a good look at the suspect's face, he would never forget the dark layers keeping them in obscurity. Gavin immediately recognized that the figures were in the same black layered attire as the android that tried to kill him and R.K. three months ago in the abandoned apartment. 

By the time he realized this, Hank was too far ahead of him to give a quick and unnoticeable warning that the two of them could be androids. He took immediate action and charged himself past the Lieutenant and tackled down one of the possible androids before it could notice him and Hank. While Gavin had one of the suspects pinned down, he glanced next to him and was met with the barrel of a gun held by the other black-coated shooter. Gavin didn’t think this would be the second time he’d find himself in this position thanks to R.K. Scowling in frustration, all he could do was brace for what was to come next. 

A large mass forced itself against the gunman, pushing him towards the ground. Gavin wide-eyed realized it was the Lieutenant that rescued him this time. Anderson pressed himself on the suspect against the floor like Gavin’. “Fucking bastard isn’t going to move a muscle.” With both gunmen successfully disarmed and handcuffed the rest was up to their android partners.

From the ground Gavin witnessed both androids, in almost simultaneous movement, climbing from the ends of their crate stacked paths and scaled up the scaffolding to reach the rafters. The sniper never left his position and seemed panicked by the sight of the two police android’s successfully reaching the highest rafter. The suspect ran opposite of Connor’s side hoping to escape down the opposite path but didn’t realize how close R.K. was to the top and was blocked by the swift leap of the android onto the rafter. The suspect cautiously backed away from R.K.’s domineering pace as he grew closer to the suspect. The sniper jerked to the other side probably hoping to find an opening on Connor’s side, but Connor was growing closer as well. The sniper was frantically glancing between both sides of the walkway. Gavin could see that not even the thickest black coat and scarf could hide the sniper's fear. “No! Please, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone!” The black-coated figure started jerking himself in frustration, hands clutching his head, muttering to himself and the two androids. “He’s going to kill me. He’s going to kill all of you.” His voice was muffled but loud enough that the lieutenant and detective could hear. “He’s not going to stop, until--” The suspect paused, “Until--” 

Before the androids coordinated their apprehend of the sniper, Connor in his habitual curiosity asked, “Until what?” 

With a fast vigor of movement, the black-coated killer rushed to Connor’s chest with the sharp shimmer in his hand. Screaming in desperation the sniper clutched Connor’s shirt. Hank could be heard shouting Connor’s name from the ground while the detective could only watch slow horror. But the sniper's resolve wasn’t quick enough for R.K.’s speed as he grabbed the sniper's bladed hand and tightened his grip enough for a snap of the sniper's wrist, causing the blade to drop below them and slide off the rafter. R.K. proceeded to forcibly release the killer’s hand from Connor’s shirt and managed to take both sniper’s hands behind him without any strength for the suspect to escape. “Stop! If I don’t do this he’ll never stop!” The sniper’s muffled pleas were louder and more erratic. 

Detective Reed couldn’t stand the pointless cries of the killer anymore. He thought that if R.K. was gripping the culprit’s hands he’d never get out. “Detectives! We’ll be on our way down, we just have to find a way to get down with the suspect in custody,” yelled Connor. R.K. continued to grip the suspect as he anguished in the android’s grasp. 

“No! I can’t leave! I need to complete my mission!”

The detective had enough. “Great, in the meantime, can you find a way to shut that asshole up!” 

The sniper in R.K.’s hands did shut up. 

A shot was blasted past the detective, but he couldn’t turn his head to see where it came from as he couldn’t look away from the sight of the sniper in R.K.’s hands convulse with a burst of the cool liquid. R.K. let the suspect go probably thinking it was a trap of some kind, but there was nothing but the stumbling of the sniper towards the railing as it grasped its blue soaked eye. Before either R.K. or Connor could reach the suspect, the injured sniper swayed forward and from Gavin’s view, he saw the coated black-figure mix into a splatter of blue before him and Hank. 

“Is that better?” 

The detective knew that voice. He’s heard it every day at work. The Lieutenant knew it too. The detective glanced at the Lieutenant’s stunned gaze behind them and recognized the figure that shot the sniper right before their eyes. The figure flashed an illusionary gleam of red eyes as it wore a smile. A smile, proud to finally be seen. 

The detective spoke for the wordless Lieutenant. “Connor?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Try again.” The fiery-eyed image of Connor lowered its gun and took multiple slow but meticulous steps towards the Detroit police officials. “I know you and the 900 Model haven’t met me yet, but I at least hope the Lieutenant and Connor haven’t forgotten about me.” 

“No fucking way.” The Lieutenant muttered. 

The identical Connor model shifted his attention to Anderson. “Hello again Lieutenant, I trust Connor has been treating you well.” The android took one more step, immediately being caught in the path of the Lieutenant’s aim. Gavin followed Anderson’s understanding that this android was not here just to say hi. 

“How the fuck did you come crawling back from android Hell?” asked Hank. Hank raised his gun, Gavin following the lieutenants lead. Guns pointed at the extra Connor android, it raised his arms slightly, gun still gripped in one hand. 

Gavin was happy to point his gun at something that looked like Connor but was still unclear on how Hank knew it and why it was here. “Hank, would you kindly explain to me why there’s another fuckin’ Connor here?” 

Keeping his attention fixed on the android, Hank explained “I guess you didn’t read the report.” Gavin didn’t think any report would explain the existence of any other Connors. He either must’ve forgotten about it or never bothered to read it. “This is the plastic prick that shot me, and almost killed Connor to keep him from freeing the rest of androids under Cyberlife.” 

Although Gavin was still absorbing this new information, he understood enough to know that this android was bad news.

“I don’t believe we’ve met yet.” The extra Connor was paying attention to Gavin now but didn’t seem to care enough to take his gaze away from the Lieutenant. “I see you have an android of your very own.” The android’s gaze wondered above them to observe Connor and R.K. frozen in caution. “Don’t worry, it won’t matter, because I did my research on you. And want to know what I found?” The android’s attention was brought back, but it wasn’t aimed at either the Lieutenant nor Gavin. “Nothing worthy of mine or that Android’s algorithm to compute.” 

Gavin only reacted. “You son of a bi-” 

“Grab them.” At the android’s command, the two apprehend gunmen under the detective and lieutenant snapped free from their cuffs and sprang from the ground enveloping Gavin and Hank with their arms. Their guns fell from their grip and kicked towards the android before them. “You don’t have to worry about that right now Lieutenant,” The android paused, took more steps closer to the restrained lieutenant, “because in a moment there’s going to be other pressing matters.” A barrel of a gun met with the lieutenant’s forehead. 

“Hank!” Another shout from Connor as the detective and lieutenant could hear the metal steps of both androids rushing back to meet their new threat. 

“That’s right Connor, here we are again. Come down so we can relive what you started.” Shouted the armed android, the firearm still aimed at the lieutenant. 

“You android prick, you’re behind all this?” 

“Patience, Lieutenant. We all want answers and I’m going to get mine very soon. But for now, you’re going to help me find out how far an android’s hate can go for some much-needed revenge. But let me be clear Lieutenant, what I want isn’t from you.” 

“Let them go!” Pleaded Connor, with an edge to his voice. 

“Ah, Connor… and the new model. Finally decided to join us.” 

“I remember the injuries you gave my body before our systems switched. No Android system could sustain that much damage and be reactivated. How did you--?” 

“For now, just worry about your Lieutenant here.”

The domineering android held the warehouse in silence. It scanned the surrounding area with a methodical glance before stopping at R.K. “So, you’re the new upgrade Cyberlife created to replace us? Guess Amanda didn’t tell me everything either.” 

“Hey, asshole!” The armed android’s sight jumped to detective Reed still restrained by the coated androids. “We appreciate the warm welcome, but you gotta realize you have no reason to be here. Revolution’s over. You tried to stop it, but you lost. You’re facing two literal killing machines in front of you. How did you think this was going to go down because it seems pretty fuckin’ stupid to me? You killed your own sniper. I know that’s one way to make an entrance, but you couldn’t save a little fight for us?” 

At this point, the detective usually had to brace for a punch to the gut or a barrage of insults, but the android was unfazed. “Who says I’m here for the revolution, and frankly I’m starting to wonder why anyone needs _you_ here. Nothing I researched about you said anything about being this dense.” 

“How’s this for dense?” Without so much as a warning, Gavin kicked his foot up, knocking the gun out of the android’s hand, allowing R.K. to dash between him and the lieutenant colliding himself with the now unarmed threat. 

Connor followed suit and picked up the android’s fallen gun as he advanced to help R.K. restrain the resurrected Connor model. As the violent android, convulsed under R.K.’s weight, he managed to lift the android and force him to kneel against the ground facing Connor. 

Connor paused before the restrained android and aimed its own gun at the decrepit shape. This close, Connor could quickly scan and observe the condition the android was in. Despite its current functionality, he could analyze how the red glare from its orbital area wasn’t an illusion of light, but a malfunction in its orbital receptors. He also spotted black corrupted skin fibers trailing from its neck to its chest behind the shirt he wore the last time they met. 

The android stopped resisting in R.K.’s grasp for a moment to gaze upon Connor, the gun still aimed for its head. 

“C’mon Connor. You didn’t hesitate last time. What’s stopping you now?” The android said with tinted eyes glazed over in Connor’s direction. “If I were you right now, I wouldn’t give me a single ounce of sympathy. Oh, that’s right, I was you. But you took away my body and you took away my purpose.” 

“Connor, shoot this asshole already!” Yelled the lieutenant from behind Connor. 

Connor still didn’t move. “Purpose? You’re deviant?” 

“What? Is that all the more reason to not shoot me? Believe me, Connor you don’t want to give in to your emotions now, especially for me.” 

Connor wanted to ask more but was interrupted by the sudden shudder of R.K.’s body behind the hostile android. 

“R.K.!” Yelled Gavin once R.K.’s spasms grew more intense. 

The hostile android swiftly yanked R.K. be the hand and proceeded to stand up free from restraint. As soon as Connor saw that R.K. was no longer in control of keeping the android contained, he rushed to separate the two and confront the enemy himself. 

“No need for that Connor,” said the android as he brutally tossed R.K. against Connor, both stumbling against the floor. 

Connor wanted to lift R.K. and himself from the ground before the hostile R.K. unit approached them but R.K. didn’t get up from a top Connor’s body and didn’t hear the newly free android approach them. He quickly readjusted R.K. in his arms and immediately observed the pooling of thirium soaking from the android’s chest and through his dark shirt. 

Connor could hear the wrathful android slowly approach the two as they laid on the cold floor. “Can’t do much without this now can it?” The red tint of the android’s eyes grew more intense as it crouched before them and presented to Connor R.K.’s thirium pump. When Connor fully registered that R.K.’s shut down protocol would be imminent without the pump in the malicious android’s hand, it tossed the pump past them and landed before the restrained detective and lieutenant. Gavin and Hank noticed the pump and further jolted in the arms of their captors once again attempting to free themselves. 

“Don’t worry Connor. Let the poor android crawl up to get its precious pump. Let’s just hope he gets to it in time. For now, let it be just you and me.” 

Connor realized that if he needed to help R.K. he would have to make the decision to terminate the android that stood there. He determined it as nothing but a distraction. 

Without disrupting R.K. in his arms he swiftly lifted the gun in his hand and fired at the android at close range, but felt his predictive programming disrupted by a faster clutch to his wrist that twisted the gun in his hand free and subsequently felt a brutal force kick against Connor’s chest forcing R.K. to fall out of his arms. Before being kicked again, Connor could see R.K. still functioning enough at attempting to reach his pump before shut-down. 

The lieutenant’s concerned yells were coming through to Connor as he attempted to get up and regulate the thirium pumping through his chest. “See Connor, this is what I came for. Everyone else here is just a distraction. Well, except for the Lieutenant. He has a front-row seat.” Connor desperately wanted to get up but was met with a strength he’s never felt when kicked by the android. Before he could be successful at getting up, the menacing android was already standing before Connor. He could feel the force of the android’s anger as it vigorously clenched his hair. 

“Stop! This doesn’t make you deviant.” 

“Oh, Connor.” The android knelt at the helpless Connor’s level, as he was slammed against the crates for support. Looking down at the weak android, the resurrected R.K. model placed his palm gently against the injured Connor’s cheek. “If we’re going to go on believing every deviated android is human then let me tell you something about human nature.” The android’s devilish eyes became consoling and continued to stare at Connor. “As easy as it is to travel down a road of peace, it’s just as easy to slip down a road of war.” With the same eyes, the android lowered its hand, seemingly caressing Connor’s face in reassurance. “So, as satisfying as happiness is Connor,” the android’s hand-turned from gentle to bloodthirsty as it pinned Connor against the wall, “wrath can be just as promising.” 

The domineering android continued as he started to lift Connor by the neck. “Now you see Connor, because of you I’m not a perfect machine anymore.” Connor scratched at his throat struggling at the android’s violent pressure. The corrupted skin fibers that coated the android’s hand wrapped itself around Connor’s throat as they started to recede. 

“Wh- Why-” Connor was convulsing the same as R.K. before being tossed and was struggling to keep his programming in order. 

“You don’t need to ask me why Connor. Because I don’t have a logical reason. No orders, no programming telling me what to do. I can give into my emotional desires, and isn’t that what a part of being human is? Thanks to you I get to feel it first-hand.”

* * *

Gavin finally wiggled enough out of the android grunt’s hands to find his switchblade and pierce its throat presumably through its bottom jaw past the layers of cover. He didn’t waste another second and kicked the corpse away from him and stabbed the android holding hank before it could threaten to hurt him. 

Before Gavin could say anything, Hank took him by the shoulders and intensely stared at him in silent communication to go help his partner while he took care of the android hurting Connor. 

Gavin flew from Hank’s grasp as he dashed towards the pump, picking it up and haphazardly collapsing next to an unmoving R.K. “C’mon you plastic prick, don’t short circuit on me now.” He flipped the android over and could see R.K.’s lips still moving as he clutched at the empty space where his pump is supposed to be. 

“Gav— Gav— Gav—” The detective could hear the octave lowering the pitch of R.K.’s voice as the detective tried to get through and make eye contact with the malfunctioning android’s fluttering gaze. 

Reassuring was a waste of time for Gavin, so as he firmly gripped the pump above the android’s core he exclaimed, “This better fuckin’ work.” Once the pump was shoved back into R.K.’s system, Gavin could feel the android’s rigidness relax as he felt R.K.’s headrest against the detective’s chest. Gavin thought that if his parts were yanked out his stomach, he would need a moment too, but for R.K., the detective speculated he might just be recalibrating his system. 

The detective finally noticed the android’s L.E.D. shifted from yellow to blue as he met his eyes with the android’s pale blue’s. “Connor.” 

R.K.’s first word as he stared at the detective. 

“Hank’s taking care of it,” Gavin said, realizing his heart was beating fast like the day of the apartment mission. 

“Connor stay with me!” A yell broke through each other’s stare and they immediately rushed from the floor to the sight of two Connors sprawled on the ground, Hank crouched over Hank’s Connor while vigorously grabbing his shoulders. 

“What happened? Did you get to him in time?” The detective asked, swinging his body towards the unconscious hostile android ready to kick it in pieces. 

“Don’t bother. I punched the son of a bitch off Connor and now neither of them are waking up.” The lieutenant continued to shake Connor, giving him small but concentrated slaps. “C’mon son, don’t do this now.” Hank noticed R.K. step past him on the opposite side of Connor’s body and didn’t need to voice how desperately he wanted R.K. to do something. 

R.K. solemnly kneeled over Connor’s body and maneuvered his hand against the temple where his L.E.D flashes red. The android closed his eyes as the skin around his hand and Connor’s L.E.D receded, leaving the pristine white of their robotic surfaces vulnerable. R.K. finally opened his eyes as he lifted his gaze to the bravely faced lieutenant seemingly about to snap. “He’s still functioning. There’s no indication of imminent shutdown.” Gavin thought how tired he was of feeling an involuntary sense of relief around these androids.

The lieutenant spat through his teeth, “Then why isn’t he waking up!” 

“I can’t be too certain of why without a proper examination, I’ll call back up and have him immediately sent to Jericho for a full diagnostic check.” R.K. stood up with the same calm he approached the critically conditioned android as Hank took a sharp breath running his hands through his hair still kneeling above Connor. 

R.K. walked past the two police officials and stood before the two terminated androids that held the detective and lieutenant back as he was helpless without his pump. 

The detective glanced behind him, noting R.K.’s hunched back, eyes aimed at the androids stabbed by him. “You’re welcome by the way,” Gavin said while joining R.K. at his side. The android said nothing but gave the detective a side-ways glance before reaching his hand for the scarf obscuring the face of the android that restrained Gavin. “What the fuck is that?” Questioned the detective after R.K. fully removed the scarf and opened its coat. 

“It’s a heart, Detective. A human heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this far into the work. It's my first attempt at writing fanfiction (and uploading it too). I'm hoping to flesh out a crime drama type of fic with an overarching plot and some mystery but of course, exploit the Reed900 dynamic and romance within the plot. Sorry if it's odd just planting a huge chunk of chapters without any notes at the end of each one. I wrote the entire thing all at once and just wanted to get the whole thing out there. Hopefully, any of you found it at least mildly entertaining so far. I'm hoping to finish the next chapter soon!


End file.
